


【锤基】Lux

by Cinka



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinka/pseuds/Cinka
Summary: Summary：Thor发现自己能看见别人短时间后的未来，唯独看不见Loki的——他甚至连Loki也看不见。*接雷3，A3剧情*OOC





	【锤基】Lux

1

“我弟弟死过很多次，但是这次，我觉得他真的死了。”

雷神低下头看了看站在一边仰着头望着他的浣熊Rocket，沉默了一阵。浣熊的眼睛从健壮的男神身上移开，看向了一直站在Thor身边的男人。早在Thor撞上他们的飞船时，Rocket就透过窗户看到了这个高高瘦瘦、黑色头发的男人。他明明寸步不离地跟在Thor身边，可雷神却从未正眼看过他，好像根本不知道他存在。

察觉到浣熊在盯着自己看，男人勉强移了移目光，绿色的眼睛只离开了Thor的身影数秒——也许还不足一秒。显然Rocket不是值得他费时间关注的对象，男人脸上没什么表情，看着Thor的背影时却难得地让人读出了一种奇妙的复杂情感。

Rocket摊开双手向前迈了一步，扫了一眼站在雷神旁边的男人，最后看着Thor说：“你说‘死过很多次’是怎么回事？据我所知，所有人都只能活一次、死一次。”

“他是阿斯加德最厉害的魔法师，”Thor说出这番话时有种孩童般的自豪感，像幼儿炫耀自己最得意的宝物，“是诡计之神，也是我弟弟。”

「领养的。」一直站在Thor身后的男人垂眼看着地面，一手半捂着嘴巴，一边轻轻缓缓地开口。

“……我又出现幻觉了。”Thor的声音好像更低沉了，像是夏日午后的闷雷，“如果Loki在的话，一定会用‘我们不是亲兄弟’这种混账话来纠正我的。”

“你弟弟是不是高高瘦瘦、黑头发绿眼睛的？”浣熊看了看站在Thor身后的男人，本来想好的“戴着两个大角的头盔”这一句在男人的注视下被吞了回去，Rocket转而看向雷神，不再顾及男人警告的目光：“如果是的话，他一直在你身后。”

“是的，Loki，我的朋友，我的子民……都在我身后给我力量——”Thor神情惨然。他低下头看着自己摊开的双手，摇了摇头。

“不，我的意思是，”Rocket指了指他身后，“你的弟弟现在就站在你身后。”

 


End file.
